


A Very Pine-Apple [Podfic]

by nebroadwe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Explosions, First Meetings, Flame Alchemy, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prequel, Subtle (Ha!) Threats, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang is as precocious a charmer as he is an alchemist because he's clever enough to notice that charm opens doors power and even wit can't force. Set pre-series. (Read by the author.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Pine-Apple [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Pine-Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843775) by [nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe). 



This podfic can be heard [here](https://app.box.com/s/q9x0hgmlqw2x8g60zxswszfu46bt3ifz). (Link now fixed!) 


End file.
